Fun With Paint
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: Rin and Len make painting fun! Mentions of LenxRin


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or Sound Horizon :3**

* * *

Rin groaned as she placed the step ladder in the corner of the room. She raised her arms and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. The white wall in front of her seemed to taunt her. She scowled and almost said something insulting to it, until Len interrupted.

"You know, you don't have to look at it like that....I don't think it's going to do a trick." He said, moving his own step ladder on the opposite side of the room.

Both twins wore black pairs of jeans and a white T-shirt, though Rin's hugged her curves a little more. Len had his hair pulled in it's usual ponytail, but Rin had pulled hers into a white cap, and had turned it backwards. In each of their hands was a paint roller and at the top of their step ladders was a pan filled with blue paint on Len's side and red paint on Rin's. The room they stood in was white except for the front and back walls which were painted red for one and blue for the other, and completely bare save for the white tarp covering the floor.

Rin sighed and placed her paint roller into the red paint.

"I just don't see why we're the ones painting Kaito-niisan and Meiko-neechan's room." She said, spreading paint onto the roller.

Len, who was starting with his blue paint, snorted.

"Because they're paying us 75 bucks." He said, beginning to coat his side of the room in blue.

"75?!" Rin exclaimed, looking at her brother over her shoulder. "Meiko-neechan only told me 60!" She scowled and pouted at the same time, turning back to her wall and running the roller roughly over it.

Len shrugged, knowing she didn't see it.

"I don't know what to tell you...It doesn't really matter since we'll be buying the same thing with the money."

Rin opened her mouth to differ, but shut it again realizing it was probably true.

"Video games." They said in unison.

Len put down his roller, and approached the Ipod speakers the two had placed in the room. With the touch of the button, a Sound Horizon song began to blast in the room. If any of the other roomates were downstairs, they'd be able to hear the muffled guitar and pounding bass.

Len found it wasn't really that hard to paint this room. It was fairly small, and it didn't take him long to finish the bottom half of his side. He grabbed the step-ladder and readied it in the desired spot before turning around to check on Rin. He nearly laughed out loud.

Rin was no artist. Her roller lines moved in random directions and didn't even out as well as she would have liked. So far she'd succeeded in created a huge red blob like figure on the wall. The blob, apparently, was slightly transparent at random parts. Actually if he tilted his head to side a little bit it looked like one of the colored blobs on the old Pacman games that try to stop you from eating the white dots, then totally got to own when they turned blue.

Rin herself was splotched with red paint. On her pants, shirt...There was even a little bit on her fingers and cheek.

Len continued to watch, arms crossed, as Rin painted rather roughly, using both hands to add pressure onto the roller. If he listened hard enough he could hear the protesting squeak of the tool over the pounding music. Finally he couldn't hold it anymore and he began to laugh.

Rin whirled on him immediantly. Seeing his neat painting, she pouted a little bit, before realizing Len was laughing at her.

"What?" She asked.

"If you keep doing it like that, it's going to take forever." Len said, still smiling. She merely huffed and stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the wall. He chuckled and began to work again, this time using the ladder to get the top half of the wall.

After a few minutes, he heard Rin groan.

"Can we take a break?" She asked, setting down her paint roller.

"That'll only take longer."

"I don't care, my arms are sore."

Len sighed as he stepped down from his ladder. He supposed he could take a _short _break seeing as his side was almost finished. Then again he may end up helping Rin with her side.

"Fine. Five Minutes." He said, and nearly choked when he turned around and gazed at the red wall. Well nearly red wall. It looked about the same as Len's side at this point.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Len asked, mouth agape. Rin stopped rubbing her sore shoulder and gazed at her brother with a shrug.

"I copied your technique.....and improved it." She said with a smirk.

Damn her and her observant manner. She really wasn't as clueless as most of her actions made her look.

"No wonder your arms are sore..." Len muttered, switching off the Ipod. Come to think of it, he was starting to feel sore as well. You never notice these things until you stop working.

Rin smirked as she watched her twin stretch his arms in weird positions, attempting to get the kinks out. Her smugness didn't last long however, as she stepped to the middle of the room and let her body fall. Immediately she turned onto her stomach, her arms folded in front of her and her head resting on them. Lazily, she began to swing her legs back and forth above her. The tips of her feet hit the floor, then swung back until her heel was nearly touching her backside.

Now that the music was off in the room, she could hear Len walking toward her. She heard him sigh as he took a seat next to her.

"Any chance we can just stop for the day?" Rin asked, her voice muffled a bit by her arms.

"Mmmm....Maybe....Depends on how lazy I feel after the break." Len replied. "You know, you're covered in paint?"

Rin snorted.

"No A'dur." She replied, positioning her head so it was propped into her palm, facing Len. She sent a sarcastic smile in his direction and he rolled his eyes. Suddenly a scathingly brilliant idea came to her mind, and she worked to contain her anxiety. With a grunt she pushed herself off the floor to reapproach her step ladder. Her fingers closed around the small pan that still was filled with her red paint.

Rin slyly looked over her shoulder. Len still sat in the same place, leaning back on his hands, and his head thrown back with his eyes closed in a relaxed manner. The blonde female allowed herself to smirk. She began to walk calmly back toward the male.

"Hey, Len-kun?"

"Hm?" He hummed, not opening his eyes.

"It's not that bad being covered in paint," Rin said, her figure now hovering over her unsuspecting sibling. Her fingers drummed against the material of the pan. "You should try it."

Len's head quickly snapped up at the forcefulness of her words, but sadly it was too late. His dear sister, dumped the entire pan of red paint onto him, splattering his hair, face, and shirt. Of course his first reaction was to sit, quiet, and stunned. Then the second was to take the clean half of his shirt and eagerly wipe away the red substance from his face.

And then of course Rin's reaction was to laugh her ass off. She was doubled over, the pan having dropped to the floor. Her hands held her stomach as she laughed loudly with clear amusement. Suddenly she inhaled loudly, leaning back up as she did so, yet still hyperventilating with laughter.

"You- You- You look like a little strawberry~" She said with some difficulty.

"It's not funny, Rin!" Len yelled angrily, the red on his face having nothing to do with the paint. He glared at Rin as she again doubled over in her amusement. Eventually she fell to her knees, and then rolled onto her back, her face turning red from her laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Geez, it's not that funny. _Len thought bitterly. Suddenly realization hit his features. The red drained from his face, and replaced with a sly grin. With Rin distracted by her easy amusement, she didn't notice Len get up from his position on the floor. It was only when she felt the blue paint hit her face, that she noticed he'd moved at all.

Immediantly her laughter died, replaced with a soft yelp. Instantly she sat up, using her shirt in the same way Len had to rub away the paint from her eyes. She sent a glare up at her brother who stood over her with an empty paint pan. He chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips.

"And now _you_, my dear sister, look like a little blueberry." He said smugly. Rin scowled, her mood dampened by the paint. She scrambled to her feet, practically getting into Len's face.

"I hope you know," she said quietly, "that _this_ means war." Len replied by pressing his face closer, their foreheads pushing against the other.

"I whole heartedly agree." He said. Instantly the two broke apart, heading for their specified paint cans, still filled with their paint. Rin grabbed hers by the handled and bottom, and thrust it forward, sending the red substance flying into Len's territory. He covered his face as the red splashed against him. After the last of it hit, he reached for his own can and replied to her attack with his own flinging of blue. Rin squeaked, turning her back to the ammo, and yelping when the substance coated the back of her.

The next thirty minutes were filled with similar attacks, some hitting their marks and other missing completely. At one point, tossing the entire can was a waste and instead hands scooped up the paint to toss to the other side. Everything in their path was speckled with paint. The walls, the floor, and their painters. Even the ticking clock on the wall was unimune to the chaos. Can after can was tossed into enemy territory until finally no speck of paint was gone unflung. Of course now, our favorite blonde haired twins were dyed the colour of the enemy. Except now the enemy wasn't an enemy. Just a tired sibling.

Both twins now lie on their backs in the middle of the room. Their chests moving up and down with exhausted pants. Len's shirt had been discarded, only to cause a groan from the male when he realized the paint had soaked through onto his chest. It had reminded him a bit of someone who had been repeatedly stabbed, as he watched a bit of red paint drip down his chest. Rin's hat had course flown off, leaving her hair to take most of the attacks. Both the twins' hair were stiff, and wet from the drying paint. Their remaining clothes as well.

"Len-kun?" Rin panted.

"Hm?"

"..That...was fun." She said, smiling. Len chuckled in response.

"Yeah, but Meiko-nee and Kaito-nii are going to be _pissed_." He said, gazing upon the blue wall covered in red splotches. Rin's of course was the vice-versa.

"You think we'll still get the money?" Rin asked, her head turning to look at her brother. He copied her movement, looking back at her.

"I have no idea at this point." He said, his breathing steadying once again. Rin sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I guess this never would have happened if I hadn't of dumped paint on you...." She said.

"I shouldn't have responded with my own attack either." Len muttered, and Rin's eyes slowly opened again.

"Are you apologizing?" She asked.

"Are you?" He replied. Rin smiled, closing her eyes once again and turned her head back toward the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I painted you red." She said a little half-heartedly.

"Then, I'm sorry I painted you blue." Len replied, smiling himself. It was a few moments later that Rin heard Len move beside her. She only opened her eyes when she felt a weight holding her wrists to the floor. There was Len, hovering on top of her with a sly smirk on his face. Rin felt her face heat up, though (thanks to the blue paint), Len didn't notice. Instead, he leaned down until his lips rested against her ear. Rin could feel his warm breath against her skin, which made her shiver just a bit.

"Do you want to make purple, Rin-chan?" He whispered.

"Right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"But this is Meiko-nee and Kaito-nii's room." Rin hissed. Len pulled back to gaze at Rin. He smiled.

"I know."

"......Naughty." Rin muttered before closing the gap between them, pressing her lips against his.

...Later that day, Kaito and Meiko were indeed pissed.

THE END =D

* * *

**AN- I know.**

**I'm stupid. xD**

**Awesome points for whoever gets the Purple reference! =D**


End file.
